


¿Cómo se supone que debo hacer para respirar sin aire?

by 2startotheright



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Capítulo 3x05, Escena eliminada, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2startotheright/pseuds/2startotheright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seguir cogiendo aire con normalidad. Podía hacerlo.<br/>Porque todo estaba bien.<br/>Porque Scott se había equivocado.<br/>Porque Derek no estaba muerto.</p>
<p>O</p>
<p>Cómo reaccionó Stiles al enterarse de la muerte de Derek (esa bonita escena que nadie nos enseñó)</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Cómo se supone que debo hacer para respirar sin aire?

**Author's Note:**

> Las cursivas son flashbacks. Creo que se entiende en el momento, pero ante la duda...

Stiles salió de su habitación asegurándose de no hacer ruido, giró para echar un último vistazo y, una vez convencido del todo de que ninguno de los ocupantes de su cama daba señales de ir a despertar en las próximas horas, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella para coger aire.

Le temblaban las manos, le temblaban las piernas, le pitaban los oídos y era incapaz de distinguir el pasillo con claridad para cruzarlo, porque su visión estaba nublada por una decena de puntitos blancos que estaban aumentando en número. Estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico y no podía. No podía.

Porque Scott e Isaac estaban dormidos en su cama, recuperándose allí de la pelea con la manada de Alfas porque Scott no quería que su madre los viese así, y él mejor que nadie entendía lo que era no querer llegar a casa magullado y enfrentar a tu único progenitor en el cargo a semejantes vistas; así que de buena gana les había cedido su agua, sus gasas y su cama.

Aunque ahora sólo era capaz de pensar en que debería haberles cambiado la almohada por unos cuantos cojines, o darles la de su padre ya que tenía el turno de noche y no se iba a enterar, - de nada, su padre no se iba a enterar de nada gracias al cielo-  porque ahora su almohada iba a oler a ellos y... y... necesitaba respirar porque se estaba quedando sin aire.

Y no podía quedarse sin aire, porque Scott e Isaac estaban allí, y estaban magullados y heridos pero se estaban curando, y él había conseguido pasar los últimos cuarenta minutos sin romperse y no podía hacerlo ahora.

No aún.

No hasta demostrar que Scott estaba equivocado, que todos estaban equivocados, y entonces ya no habría necesidad de romperse. Ya no costaría coger aire. Ya podría dejar de fingir que todo estaba bien, porque las cosas seguirían siendo una mierda sí, estarían aún metidos en semejante lío que ninguno sabía por dónde salir, ni que problema afrontar primero, pero el mundo aún tendría sentido.

Porque ahora mismo, si Scott tenía razón...

No podía ni pensarlo. Scott estaba equivocado. Lo había visto mal. Se había perdido algo. No sabía cómo, pero algo se le había escapado a su mejor amigo, porque sino...

No sabía cómo acabar aquella frase. Scott se había equivocado. No había otra opción.

Y fue pensando en eso - en que no había más opción que esa, que aquello fuese un error, estúpido y absurdo, y desgarrador, y completamente estúpido, porque no, NO, aquello no había pasado - que cogió una bocanada de aire y consiguió controlarse para salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

Consiguió abrir el Jeep a la tercera, y tuvo que lanzar las llaves al asiento del copiloto y enterrar la cabeza entre las manos mientras apoyaba los codos en el volante para obligarse a no ahogarse otra vez.

No tenía por qué tener un ataque de pánico.

No había motivo.

Todo el mundo estaba bien.

Todo. el. mundo. estaba. bien.

Magullados. Doloridos. Con unas cuantas heridas que de ser completamente humanos habrían sido más que preocupantes, pero bien. Todo el mundo estaba respirando, - a excepción de un hijo de puta sádico que no había tenido más que su merecido - así que no había motivo para que él se quedase sin aire.

Calmado por fin, metió las llaves en el contacto y arrancó.

Concentrarse en conducir y llegar a su destino, sólo tenía que hacer eso, y podía hacerlo, porque no había motivo alguno para no ser capaz.

Seguir cogiendo aire con normalidad. Podía hacerlo.

Porque todo estaba bien.

Porque Scott se había equivocado.

Porque Derek no estaba muerto.

 

Para cuando aparcó, o más bien subió el Jeep a la acera de cualquier manera y salió de él a toda prisa, delante del apartamento de Derek, Stiles había conseguido controlar lo de respirar, pero calmarse... aquello había sido imposible.

Había acabado por saltarse media docena de normas de circulación, y había hecho el camino en menos de la mitad de tiempo del normal, porque sí, tenía claro que Scott se había equivocado, pero necesitaba comprobarlo cuanto antes.

Llegó a la puerta del apartamento sin aliento y, aunque las llaves se le cayeron dos veces al suelo, consiguió abrir la puerta a la primera. Y la abrió con tanta ansia que la hizo estamparse contra la pared.

\- ¡Derek! - gritó, imponiéndose al sonido del golpe que acababa de dar, y haciendo una mueca de disgusto al saber cómo el ruido habría resonado en los oídos del hombre lobo - ¡Derek! ¿¡Dónde estás?! ¡Derek! - insistió, sabiendo que podría bajar la voz y hacerse oír perfectamente si el moreno estaba allí, pero incapaz de calmarse lo suficiente como para hacerlo.

El poco control que tenía lo invirtió en cerrar la puerta con cuidado. No quería dar otro golpe así; el sonido retumbaría, y aquella puñetera puerta ya hacía bastante ruido al deslizarse, y los ruidos fuertes hacían que a Derek le explotase la cabeza cuando estaba curándose. Cuando había visto en qué condiciones los otros dos hombres lobo habían llegado a su casa no había querido ni pensar en cómo iba a encontrarse al Alfa, y en ese momento, viendo que no había salido a recibirlo, se preparó para entrar en modo enfermera en cuanto diese con Derek.

Porque Derek siempre le daba la bienvenida cuando llegaba. Ya fuese saliendo a recibirlo a la puerta, gritándole para preguntarle qué hacía allí desde la parte de arriba, con un gesto desde el sofá mientras estaba absorto en algún libro; gritándole desde la cocina para saber cuánto picante quería en las fajitas, metiéndole prisa para que se acercase a la mesa para ensañarle algo, haciéndole un gesto para que bajase la voz si estaba al teléfono y, una vez, muy memorable, lanzándole un cojín desde la cama.

Y le había acertado de pleno en la cabeza.

Así que si su entrada no había supuesto un grito desde algún lugar del apartamento diciéndole que se fuese, que un día iba a hacer que le reventase la cabeza o, en caso de haber sido muy afortunado, simplemente llamándolo desde alguna parte, es que Derek tenía que estar realmente débil.

No había otra explicación para que Derek no hubiese reconocido su entrada.

Ninguna. Como por ejemplo que Derek no estaba en casa porque su cadáver estaba tirado en unas escaleras mecánicas estropeadas.

No.

Porque aquello no era verdad, porque Scott estaba equivocado y en cuanto encontrase a Derek, vendase, limpiase o lo que fuera que fuese a tener que hacerle a sus heridas, y lo metiese en la cama a descansar, iba a darles unos cuantos gritos a él y a su mejor amigo.

Gritos que se resumirían básicamente en que tenían prohibido provocarle semejantes infartos y también morirse. Básicamente.

Pero primero estaba la parte de los primeros auxilios.

Y para poder empezar con aquella parte necesitaba alguien a quien auxiliar.

 

\- ¡Derek! - gritó girando para entrar en la cocina. Allí había agua, y lo primero habría sido limpiar las heridas, y si estaba tan débil como para no confiar en llegar al baño estaría allí. Pero no. Vacía.

Igual que el baño. Y tampoco estaba en la cama o en el sofá, porque lo habría visto nada más entrar, pero eso no impidió que recorriese cada centímetro de la planta baja buscándolo mientras gritaba su nombre.

Y daba igual que pareciese completamente obvio el que Derek no estuviese allí. O que lo normal sería que Peter, Cora y Boyd estuviesen allí con él si el moreno estuviese en casa. Daba igual.

Porque Stiles sabía que Boyd estaba en su casa, y que Cora y Peter se habían ido al apartamento del último, porque al conseguir escapar de los Alfas habían pensado que lo mejor era separarse para no ponerles en bandeja el ir tras ellos. Y seguramente cuando ellos se habían dispersado Derek habría conseguido salir de allí cuando ya no había nadie, y el muy cabezón no había querido llamarlos para que fuesen hasta allí si él no podía ir junto a ellos, o quizás no había alcanzado a llamar a nadie si estaba tan mal para haber perdido el conocimiento o algo... Tenía que ser eso.

Y tenía que estar allí, pero ¿dónde?

Girando sobre si mismo, intentando dar con algún detalle que le diese alguna pista, algo, Stiles quedó frente a las escaleras y se dio un golpe en la frente antes de subirlas a la carrera.

Isaac dormía arriba cuando vivía allí. Isaac y Cora. Porque si alguien entraba a atacar a la manada tenía que hacerlo a la fuerza por el piso de abajo, por eso dormían arriba.

Porque Derek tenía la cama abajo, entre la puerta y la ventana, y orientada hacia las escaleras por si pasaba algo y tenía que ponerse entre quien fuese e Isaac y Cora. Por eso también dormía en el lado izquierdo de la cama, para ser siempre la persona más cercana a la puerta.

Y mientras subía las escaleras Stiles se sintió idiota por no haber ido corriendo al piso de arriba al no encontrarlo tras el primer vistazo; porque Derek seguramente no sabía a dónde había ido el resto, y lo primero que haría al llegar sería buscar al resto, y habría sido lógico pensar que Cora estaría arriba, y Boyd con ella, incluso Isaac y Scott. Porque arriba había dos camas, y allí podrían descansar mejor, y obviamente a ninguno se le habría ocurrido tumbarse en la del Alfa y...

No estaba arriba.

Tampoco estaba arriba.

\- Joder Derek... ¿dónde estás? ¿dónde estás? - murmuró Stiles, y antes de que su cerebro le diese la respuesta, la que Scott e Isaac le habían dado, se obligó a dejar de pensar en ello y bajó las escaleras.

Tenía que haber algo. Lo que fuese. Algo que demostrase que Derek había ido allí antes de ir a buscar al resto. Algo. Porque Derek había tenido que ir allí, porque en los cuarenta minutos que había pasado con Scott e Isaac el moreno había tenido tiempo de sobra de ir hasta su casa,  y si no había ido allí tenía que haber ido al apartamento.

Habría ido a alguno de los dos sitios, y su casa era la que estaba más lejos de dónde se habían encontrado con la manada de Alfas, así que tenía que haber ido allí.

Quizás ya se hubiese curado, o se hubiese remendado de cualquiera manera conociéndolo, y había decidido ir a buscar al resto. Pero tenía que haber alguna señal de que había estado allí.

No había gasas ni algodón en el cubo de la basura, tampoco nada fuera de lugar allí o en el baño, ni en ningún lugar para ser exactos. Pero era Derek, el muy inconsciente habría sido capaz de llegar, ver que allí no había nadie e irse a buscarlos si no sabía si estaban seguros.

¡Claro! Seguramente habría sido eso, pero habría tenido que cambiarse o algo al menos, coger una camiseta para reemplazar la que tenía hecha jirones, - y Scott le había descrito exactamente cómo la camiseta había acabado hecha jirones, y no quería pensar en ello, porque se le revolvía el estómago y se le cerraba la garganta y hasta que no supiese dónde narices estaba metido Derek respirar era algo que costaba, así que mejor no pensar en nada que le pusiese un nudo en la garganta - y con algo de suerte una chaqueta para cubrir bien las heridas y llevarlas algo más protegidas.

Nada más llegar a aquella conclusión Stiles se precipitó hacia el armario, esperando encontrarlo revuelto y seguramente con la ropa ensangrentada tirada en un montón, pero al abrirlo fue otra cosa lo que le cortó al respiración.

 

\- No. No, no, no, no, no. No - empezó a repetir para si mismo, tapándose la boca con una mano mientras intentaba forzarse a contener los sollozos que estaban a punto de escapársele - No. Derek. No.

No había ropa ensangrentada. No había señales de que Derek hubiese estado allí. Lo que había era un sobre, en el que podía adivinarse su nombre escrito, metido en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de cuero de Derek.

Y la chaqueta estaba colgada en medio del armario, con el resto de perchas amontonadas a los lados, para que fuese lo primero que se viese al abrirlo, y la última vez que él había estado allí el armario estaba perfectamente normal, y no había rastro ninguno de sobres blancos dirigidos a nadie.

El muy cabrón se había despedido.

Después de la visita de Deucalion en algún momento se había sentado allí y había decidido escribir su despedida para él, porque había considerado que era necesario.

Cuando habían encarado a los Alfas aquella noche Derek lo había hecho pensando en que seguramente no iba a volver.

Porque se habría interpuesto entre quien fuese y Cora. Entre quien fuese e Isaac. Entre quien fuese y Boyd. Entre quien fuese y Scott.

Y si lo hacían decidir entre alguno de ellos se habría abalanzado sobre quien fuese, sabiendo que él no saldría de allí, pero dándoles unos segundos al resto para intentar irse.

Porque Stiles estaba seguro de que Derek había ido con una idea hasta allí: Salvarlos a todos. Costase lo que costase. Y si el precio había sido su propia vida el muy imbécil lo había pagado sin pensarlo dos veces.

Stiles se dio cuenta de que había caído al suelo de rodillas, y de que estaba llorando, y de que le estaba costando respirar de nuevo, y de que necesitaba algo, lo que fuese, para no desmadejarse por completo allí tirado.

Consiguió estirar una mano, a expensas de apretar el otro puño con más fuerza, y estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de hacerse sangre por cómo se estaba clavando las uñas, pero le dio igual y, controlando los temblores a duras penas, consiguió sacar el sobre del bolsillo. A lo mejor estaba equivocado, a lo mejor el sobre no ponía su nombre, o...

 

Para Stiles. También la chaqueta.

\- Hijo de puta. Hijo de puta. ¡Hijo de puta! - exclamó mientras se ponía en pie, arrojando la carta al suelo después de arrugarla, y sacando la chaqueta del armario para lanzarla al otro extremo del apartamento.

Se había despedido, el muy desgraciado se había despedido. Se había ido, dejándole una carta y la chaqueta. Un trozo de papel y otro de tela, y nada más. Ni siquiera lo había visto ese día, hacía días que no lo veía, no había ni podido decirle que más le valía volver entero como el día del banco.

_\- ¿Derek? - preguntó al ver al moreno inclinarse sobre él, y de pronto cambiar de idea y girar la cara a un lado._

_\- Lo siento. No tenía que... - empezó a disculparse._

_\- No - negó Stiles, adelantándose para echar los brazos en torno a su cuello y pegarlo a él - Bésame. Pero hazlo porque quieres. Porque quieres que te de suerte. Porque si ibas a besarme para despedirte voy a echarte matalobos en los cereales._

_Su tono no pudo ser más duro, ni la mirada de Derek más clara. Había pretendido que fuese un beso de despedida._

_\- No vas a besarme por primera vez en semanas para despedirte de mí. No te lo permito. Vete al banco y sácalos de allí, pero más te vale volver entero, porque quiero besarte de una puta vez de nuevo, pero no voy a dejar que te despidas de mí. ¿Estamos?_

_Derek cogió su cara entre las manos, la acercó a la suya hasta hacer que apoyasen frente contra frente, y tras un momento se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos, tragó saliva, asintió, y sin decir una palabra más giró y se fue._

Y esa noche había vuelto, a duras penas pero había vuelto. Y Stiles sabía que había sido duro, que había estado a punto de mandarlo todo a la mierda y rendirse, pero que había conseguido luchar hasta el final, y sabía que lo había hecho por no dejarlos solos; a Cora, a Isaac, a Boyd, a Scott, y a él, porque nunca había sido capaz de prometérselo pero sabía que Stiles nunca se lo perdonaría si lo hacía. ¡Y no iba a perdonárselo!

_\- ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó medio adormilado, moviéndose para acurrucarse más contra el pecho de Derek._

_\- En nada - respondió el chico, estrechándolo más contra él, moviéndose para dejar un beso en su frente mientras acariciaba su hombro con el pulgar._

_\- Y yo me lo creo lobo amargado - ironizó Stiles, dándole él un beso en el pecho, justo sobre el corazón, antes de volver a usarlo como almohada._

_\- Listillo - murmuró el moreno, clavándole un dedo en las costillas haciendo que protestase mientras intentaba no reírse al notar las cosquillas, y tuvo que apresurarse para sujetarlo y parar el golpe que iba a darle como revancha, que quedó olvidado tan pronto como lo besó - En que quiero que esto dure - respondió al separarse de él - Quiero encontrar a Boyd y Erica, y saber que quieren los Alfas para que se vayan y estar tranquilos al fin. Pero esta tranquilidad, esta calma, no sé cuánto va a durar, porque si están tardando tanto en hacer algo cuando lo hagan..._

_\- Chsss - lo cortó Stiles tapándole la boca con las dos manos, moviéndose hasta quedar por completo encima de él - Sí, sabemos que va a llegar el Apocalipsis, pero lo único que va a llegar hoy aquí es el repartidor de pizzas._

_Por un momento se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, desafiándose a seguir o dejar la conversación, y acabó por ganar Stiles cuando Derek rodó los ojos y dejó un beso en la palma que estaba tapando su boca._

_\- Buen chico - asintió el castaño, colocándose hasta dejar su cabeza refugiada bajo la barbilla de Derek, después de enterrar la nariz en su cuello para inhalar su olor como tantas veces hacía el hombre lobo._

_\- Bromas de perros no - lo reprendió el otro mientras acariciaba su espalda._

_\- Prométeme una cosa - pidió Stiles, buscando una de sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos._

_\- Sabes que hay cosas que no te puedo prometer Stiles - respondió Derek con un suspiro - Aunque quisiera._

_\- Vale - asintió el chico - No me lo prometas. Pero como no hagas todo lo posible para salir de esta entero y no dejarme solo, voy a convencer a Peter para que me diga cómo coño volvió, y cuando te tenga de vuelta esta vez sí que te voy a cortar un brazo._

_Ninguno dijo nada más, pero si durante un buen rato fueron incapaces de moverse, de no dejar de estrechar con fuerza los dedos del otro entre los suyos, si Stiles pasó diez minutos escuchando como latía el corazón de Derek, y éste los mismos con la nariz enterrada en su pelo, mientras no se escuchaba más que la lluvia... a nadie le importaba, era sólo asunto de ellos._

Ellos. Habían sido ellos los tres meses que había durado el verano, y lo habrían seguido siendo si no fuese por la maldita manada de Alfas. Stiles había intentando decenas de veces que Derek le prometiese no apartarse de él si pensaba que el estar juntos podría ponerlo en peligro, y no había conseguido que lo hiciese ninguna.

Los dos sabían que iba a llegar el momento, y llegó, el día que fueron directamente a por Isaac, esa noche Derek fue a su habitación y lo dejó. Y a Stiles le dio completamente igual, porque sabía que iba a pasar, porque Derek acabó por besarlo contra la puerta antes de irse, porque no le había pedido la llave del apartamento que le había dado, porque no había traído con él la ropa que Stiles tenía en su casa.

Porque la primera vez que había vuelto al apartamento Derek había tenido que contener una sonrisa al ver que Stiles había estado a punto de abrir la puerta en vez de dejar que Scott llamase para que les abriesen, porque cuando había ido al baño había visto que seguía habiendo tres cepillos de dientes en el lavabo, porque cuando se había tirado en la cama muerto de nervios y había intentando asfixiarse un poco con la almohada, había encontrado allí su sudadera al levantarla.

Porque aquello pasaría. Acabarían con los Alfas. Conseguirían que se fuesen de Beacon Hills. Lo que fuera. Y el mayor problema de Stiles sería cómo decirle a su padre que su novio le sacaba unos cuantos años.

Porque volverían, podrían con toda aquella mierda, esperarían a que él tuviese los dieciocho para dejar de verse a escondidas, o convencerían a su padre en cuanto cumpliese los diecisiete, Scott y Derek se entenderían de una vez, él conseguiría que Derek le prometiese las cosas, y a cambio él haría otras cuantas promesas que Derek quería que le hiciese.

Aquello era lo que se suponía que iba a pasar. No más alejarse para estar seguro. No más besar a Heather para intentar que Derek cambiase de idea. No más mirar mal a la profesora de inglés porque no se fiaba de cómo ella miraba a Derek. No más despertarse y darse cuenta de que lo único de Derek que estaba abrazando era la camiseta que se había quedado un día bajo su cama. Iba a pasar aquello, porque Derek no iba a rendirse, ninguno iba a rendirse, y por una puta vez iban a ganar los buenos.

Porque los buenos ya habían perdido suficiente como para merecerse llegar al final con lo que tenían.

Aquello no podía estar pasando. Erica. Heather... Esas dos muertes ya habían dolido bastante, pero Derek no podía estar... no podía estar como ellas, porque entonces él ya no iba a poder más. La muerte de su madre era más de lo que había podido soportar, y todavía costaba respirar algunos días cuando pensaba en ella, ¿cómo iba a poder seguir haciéndolo si también le faltaba Derek?

Su padre. Scott. Aquella había sido su lista de gente intocable durante años. Lydia lo habría desgarrado. Lo desgarraría ahora. Y Melissa McCall. Danny, Isaac, Boyd o Allison dolerían tanto como lo habían hecho Erica y Heather. Pero, ¿Derek? Lo de Derek parecía alguna venganza del universo; un día le había dicho a Allison que le clavase una flecha en la cabeza, ahora, ahora daría lo que fuese por haber estado con él y haber evitado que cayese.

Su padre. Derek y Scott. Nunca quería pararse a pensar el orden de los dos últimos integrantes de la lista, aunque suponía que lo mismo pasaba con él y Allison en la de su amigo. Aquella era su lista después de aquel verano. La lista de gente que no se podía permitir perder. La lista de gente que NO podía dejarlo solo.

De gente que necesitaba. Y ahora todo lo que tenía de Derek era una carta y una chaqueta.  
Y un apartamento lleno de recuerdos al que seguramente no podría volver más, una almohada que estaba dejando de oler a él, que ya olería a Scott e Isaac de hecho, y un...

Stiles se congeló de pronto, y sólo pudo pensar en una cosa: la chaqueta.

_\- Pareces un burrito - rió Derek mientras arrancaba el coche y subía la calefacción antes de nada._

_\- Ja. Ja. ¡Ja! - se burló Stiles mientras se arrebujaba más en la chaqueta que Derek acababa de ponerle por encima - Ríete de un pobre humano mojado, tú, con todo tu calor corporal sobrenatural, y tu incapacidad para pasar frío que te hace tener chaquetas que no abrigan._

_\- ¿No abriga? - se preocupó el otro girándose para mirarlo, llevando el volante con una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, y luego cerrarle más la chaqueta y frotarle el brazo con la otra._

_\- Sí, abriga, tranquilo - respondió Stiles, sacando los dedos de dentro de la manga para moverlos y reclamar así los del moreno - Pero me estaba quejando Derek, déjame quejarme - protestó con un bufido, y tras entrelazar los dedos con los suyos y ver cómo contenía una risa y asentía para que siguiese protestando lo hizo - Muchas gracias. ¡Pues eso! ¡Ya no sé de qué me quejaba! El caso, hablando de tus chaquetas, ¿quieres que hablemos de tu afición al cuero? ¿Es algo que tendré que tener en cuenta en el dormitorio el día de mañana? - cuestionó moviendo las cejas._

_\- Tengo una chaqueta de cuero. No soy un pervertido. Ni un asesino en serie - se defendió Derek - ¿Algún prototipo más? Tampoco voy cantando por las gradas de los institutos rodeado de chaquetas de cuero gemelas._

_\- ¡Oh Dios mío! - exclamó el otro echando a reírse a carcajadas - ¡Soy Sandy! ¡Literalmente! ¡Somos un romance de verano! ¡Y tú vives en una chaqueta de cuero! ¡Derek, necesito una falda con vuelo!_

_\- Pues el amarillo no sé si es tu color - comentó Derek completamente serio, haciendo que el chico riese más en el asiento del copiloto, y riendo él también al no aguantar más._

_\- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Isaac y Scott te harían los coros! - comentó Stiles al darse cuenta - ¿Te los imaginas? Qué imagen tengo madre mía... o ¿Scott tendría que ir en  falda? Yo lo veo más con la chaqueta, puedo ponerle a Lydia una falda... Tenemos que pensar esto en profundidad._

_\- Por lo que más quieras, no le busques papel a Peter, por favor - pidió el moreno, acercando sus manos entrelazadas para dejar un beso en los dedos de Stiles, y soplar para intentar calentárselos._

_\- ¿Quieres que lo ponga a hacer de Eugene? Le daban tartazos - ofreció el chico - Por ahora lo claro es que tú eres Danny Zucko, adicto a tu chupa de cuero, así que necesito una falda, menos mal que me estoy dejando crecer el pelo, porque esa permanente del final..._

_\- Era de mi padre - dijo de pronto Derek, y nada más decir eso Stiles giró hasta quedar sentado de lado en el asiento para mirarlo y apretó su mano, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa para que siguiese hablando. Cuando Derek hablaba de su familia daba igual todo, tenía toda su atención. Lo mismo que pasaba a la inversa cuando él hablaba de su madre - No esa, claro - explicó sin apartar la vista de la carretera, pero llevando sus manos entrelazadas a una de las piernas de Stiles, para acariciarlo allí con el pulgar sin tener que soltarlo - Tenía una igual, la recuerdo desde siempre; siempre quería ponérmela, y cuando era pequeño y salíamos al bosque me la ponía al volver a casa si refrescaba. Prácticamente me arrastraba, pero prefería ir sujetándola a que no me la pusiese._

_Stiles notó como le temblaba la voz, y devolvió el gesto que había tenido antes él y acercó sus manos a la boca para darle un beso, y cuando Derek se movió para mirarlo las volvió a dejar en su rodilla para que pudiese ver la sonrisa que le había sacado con aquella imagen, - un mini Derek arrastrando hojas por el bosque en los bajos de la chaqueta, y teniendo que pararse a subir con cuidado las escaleras del porche mientras la remangaba, a ver quién no sonreía - y asintió para que siguiese hablando._

_\- Luego, cuando era más mayor pero no podía salir aún en luna llena, dejaba que me la pusiese siempre esa noche. Cora cabía acurrucada conmigo. Y yo estaba convencido de que era capaz de controlarlo mejor por eso. Porque llevaba la chaqueta de mi padre y así me parecía más a él. Mi madre decía que seguramente me ayudaría de verdad. Por el olor... - siguió explicando, hasta que paró como si estuviese intentando dar con las palabras para seguir._

_\- Era tu ancla - ofreció Stiles, todavía sonriendo, y sabiendo que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_\- Él. Mamá. Laura. Cora... Realmente todos - continuó Derek tras asentir - Siempre quería ponérmela, cuando empecé el instituto se la pedía siempre, y al final acabó por decirme que el día que cumpliese los dieciocho me la regalaría. Obviamente no pudo, y de las pocas cosas que se salvaron la chaqueta no fue una de ellas; pero no sé cómo se las ingenió Laura... Cuando cumplí los dieciocho una completamente igual me cayó en la cara para despertarme - finalizó a la vez que llegaban a un semáforo en rojo._

_Stiles se atrevió a abrir la boca por primera vez desde que Derek había empezado a hablar, y lo hizo para coger aire. Se inclinó para acercarse al asiento del conductor y dejó un beso en la mejilla del moreno, y durante unos segundos se quedó allí sin decir nada. Había poco que decir en aquellos casos, él lo sabía mejor que nadie, y lo importante no era lo que se dijese, era entenderlo._

_Y él lo entendía._

_\- Es calentita - susurró contra el oído de Derek antes de darle un beso más y volver a su asiento sin soltar su mano - Y esta huele a ti - añadió mientras hundía la nariz en el cuello de la prenda._

_\- Se te está pegando de tanto correr con lobos - señaló el moreno con una sonrisa, con los ojos igual de húmedos que los del chico._

_Stiles respondió echándole la lengua, y Derek ignoró el cambio del semáforo para acercarse a él y besarlo un momento. Y puede que Stiles limpiase con el puño de la chaqueta la lágrima que se le escapó al moreno, pero no comentó nada al respecto, sólo dejó un beso en la mejilla que acababa de limpiar cuando se separaron._

_No hacía falta decir nada._

_Los dos sabían lo que dolía, y lo que suponía tener a alguien que entendiese ese dolor._

_Y más, lo que suponía tener a alguien que aliviase ese dolor con sólo un roce._

La chaqueta. La chaqueta. ¿Dónde había metido la chaqueta?

La chaqueta de Derek, de su padre, en la que protegía a su hermana pequeña, y lo mejor que le había dado su hermana mayor. ¿¡Dónde había metido la puta chaqueta!?

Miró de un lado al otro del apartamento, dándose cuenta de que mientras su cabeza se perdía en el dolor, la rabia y los recuerdos sus manos no se habían estado quietas.

Había mandado al suelo todos los libros que estaban en la mesa, y las sillas, y el edredón estaba pateado a los pies de la cama, pero... ¿dónde estaba la chaqueta?

Completamente desesperado, y notando que la cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle porque no sabía cuantos minutos llevaba teniendo problemas para respirar, distinguió un trozo de cuero bajo uno de los libros que había ido a parar frente al sofá.

Cogió aire en una bocanada, y corrió hasta al sofá, tropezando con todo lo que había tirado y sin preocuparse por nada, y nada más poner sus manos en la prenda se la puso y se envolvió en ella. Como lo había envuelto Derek aquel día en el coche. Como había acabado envuelto varias veces más.

Porque Derek se sentía seguro en la chaqueta de su padre, y Stiles en la de Derek.

Abrazándose a si mismo rompió a llorar con más ganas, incapaz de contener por más tiempo los sollozos, los gritos, la impotencia... Derek ya no estaba, y ya no podía tener un beso de despedida, o un abrazo, o unas últimas palabras, o la oportunidad de pasar unos últimos días con él. Ya no estaba.

Todo lo que tenía era aquella chaqueta. _Papá no está aquí, pero con eso puedes darte un abrazo suyo Der._ Laura le había dicho aquello a Derek cuando le había regalado la chaqueta, y luego se había quejado en voz alta de estarse volviendo una moñas mientras lo abrazaba ella, pero no funcionaba. Aquello no era ni de lejos cómo estar en brazos de Derek.

Desesperado, y sabiendo que las piernas no lo sostendrían mucho más, se apresuró a llegar a la cama, tirando del edredón para taparse con él. Y acabó acurrucándose en el colchón en el que tantas veces había querido quedarse por horas ignorando al mundo. Y ahora quería lo mismo.

No iba a salir de allí.

Iba a quedarse allí, en el lado de la cama de Derek, dándole la espalda a la puerta - igual que dormía Derek, siempre así, poniéndose entre él y cualquier amenaza que entrase por la puerta, dándole la espalda al peligro, cómo en su día se la había dado a Jackson, para poder abrazarlo - y al mundo, porque las sábanas olían a Derek, si hundía la cabeza en la almohada era igual que hacerlo en el cuello del moreno, y si se escondía lo suficiente bajo el edredón quizás el mundo se pararía, las cosas se pondrían en su sitio, y él notaría una mano en su espalda empujándolo con suavidad para moverlo a su trozo de colchón.

Pero no llegaba nadie, y Stiles estaba empezando a perderse en un cama que se le hacía demasiado grande para él solo, y todo lo que se oía en aquellas paredes eran sus sollozos y sus gritos llamando a Derek.

Pero Derek no iba a ir, igual que su madre no había ido cuando él se había despertado llamándola a gritos la noche después de su funeral, ni a la siguiente, ni a la siguiente. Porque su madre ya no estaba, y ahora Derek tampoco estaba, y puede que él hubiese tenido fuerzas para mantenerlos a los dos a flote dos horas en una piscina, pero ahora no podía sostenerse solo.

Y se ahogaba, y ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, porque pocas veces a solas había sido capaz de cortar un ataque de pánico, y ahora estaba completamente solo. Su padre no estaba allí para mecerlo como si fuese de nuevo un niño, y Derek no estaba. Y no iba a estar nunca, y aquellas eran las dos únicas personas que lo habían visto tener un ataque, que habían conseguido que controlase algunos, que se habían sentado con él hasta que pasasen, y que no se habían ido de su lado después.

Y ahora Derek no estaba. Y todo lo que quería era que estuviese allí, sentándose con él, refugiándolo contra él, apoyándolo con la espalda contra su pecho para hacerlo sentir su respiración y así intentar acompasar la suya desenfrenada. Rodeándolo con sus brazos, con una mano apoyada en su corazón para contar sus latidos, frotándole el pecho para intentar relajarlo. Con las piernas en torno a él, cercándolo por completo, dándole un refugio del mundo con su cuerpo.

Pero no estaba allí, ya no podía esconderse del mundo con Derek. No estaba allí, no había estado cinco minutos antes, cuando habiéndolo obligado a mirarlo a los ojos y poniéndole una mano sobre su corazón habría conseguido calmarlo. Y ahora ya no podría hacer aquello nunca más.

Nunca más iba a escuchar los latidos de Derek, ni para calmarse, ni para asegurarse de que estaba allí con él, ni para relajarse tanto que se podía quedar dormido en un par de minutos, ni para disfrutar de cómo se aceleraban o se ralentizaban en base a él. A cómo mirase a Derek, a cómo lo acariciase, a cómo lo besase... Ya no iba a poder.

Porque si las cosas fuesen cómo tenían que ser ahora él tendría la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, convenciéndose de que Derek estaba allí, con él, de que lo tenía abrazado y no iba a dejar que se fuese a ninguna parte; estaría comprobando con alegría que Scott se había equivocado, que Derek estaba débil y herido, pero con él. Con él.

Pero no había nadie con Stiles. Estaba sólo. Estaba sólo, seguía sollozando sin lágrimas y tenía la voz completamente rota, porque sabía que Derek no iba a aparecer, pero no podía dejar de llamarlo, igual que no había podido dejar de llamar a su madre en su día.

Todavía la llamaba a veces. Pero ahora quería a Derek. Necesitaba a Derek. La agonía que estaba sintiendo sólo podía acabarla Derek. Porque se sentía perdido, y tenía frío, en aquel apartamento siempre hacía frío, y a él siempre le había dado igual porque Derek estaba cerca, y los hombres lobos tenían la temperatura corporal algo más alta que la media, y su novio tenía la costumbre de estar siempre cerca de él, incluso cuando técnicamente ya no respondía a aquel nombre.

Quería a Derek, allí, con él. Y para siempre. Y se sentía egoísta, porque estaba empezando a cuestionarse por qué Derek, por qué no otro, y se sentía una escoria por pensar así; pero prefería ser una escoria y tener a Derek al lado que aquel vacío.

Daría lo que fuese por extender la mano y tocar a Derek, por despertar de pronto de una pesadilla, y ver que se sentía sólo en aquella cama porque el moreno había girado durmiendo, y que sólo alargando el brazo podía trazar las espirales del trisquel. Por despertar en su cama e ir corriendo hasta allí, y rogarle a Derek que lo dejase quedarse con él esa noche, y el chico lo dejaría quedarse después de saber qué había soñado; dejaría que se quedase y que lo estrechase tan fuerte como quisiera para convencerse de que no se había ido a ninguna parte.

Lo que fuese, daría lo que fuese por sentir el calor del cuerpo de Derek contra el suyo. Pero no, tenía aquella chaqueta que significaba tanto, y una carta a la que no quería acercarse, porque no creía que fuese capaz de leer nada que estuviese allí sin apoyarse en el moreno para que lo sujetase. Y estaba seguro de que al final de aquellas líneas habría un te quiero, y no quería leerlo. Quería oírlo. Preferiblemente con Derek pegado a él. Mirándolo a los ojos. Cuerpo contra cuerpo.

 

Cuerpo contra cuerpo. El cuerpo. El cuerpo de Derek...

Stiles se sentó de golpe, usando la camiseta para limpiarse la cara, y esforzándose por recordar todo lo que Scott e Isaac le habían dicho palabra por palabra.

Derek había caído por el hueco y habían tenido que dejarlo atrás para escapar. Pero no sería la primera vez que daban a Derek por muerto y él había conseguido arrastrarse hasta dar con un lugar en el que recuperarse.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y se apresuró a recoger todo lo que había tirado, y mientras lo hacía notó como el corazón se le aceleraba. Puso el edredón en la cama de nuevo, y se aseguró de colocar todo en su sitio menos la carta. No quería ni tocarla. Y lo que tampoco devolvió a su sitio fue la chaqueta, la necesitaba con él, media hora más, pero la necesitaba con él.

 

Menos de una hora después Stiles volvía a entrar al apartamento, las manos temblándole, el corazón saliéndosele por la boca, y la respiración agitada de nuevo, esta vez no por la desesperación, sino por todo lo contrario.

No había cadáver. Había ido a dónde Scott le había dicho que lo habían citado, había ido, había vomitado dos veces antes de conseguir acercarse al lugar que tenía que comprobar, y tras ver que no había rastro de ningún cuerpo se había desplomado y había estado diez minutos llorando en el suelo de rodillas.

Estaba vivo. Se habían equivocado, Derek estaba vivo y ahora sólo tenía que aparecer. Tenía que llamar a Peter, o a Boyd, llamaría a Cora si supiese el número... tenía que dar con los tres y decirles que Derek andaba por ahí, buscándolos, o escondido cogiendo fuerzas para poder ir a buscarlos.

Y tenía que dar con una excusa para saltarse la convención y poder quedarse, o asegurarse de que Peter y Cora no dejaban de buscar hasta que él llegase y los ayudase. Porque Derek estaba vivo.

Estaba vivo.

Estaba vivo, y él volvía a respirar, y le daba igual como se pusiese Derek una vez que lo volviese a tener frente a él, porque iba a besarlo cada vez que lo viese. Seguiría esperando para volver a estar juntos con todas las letras, lo llevarían aún de manera más secreta, se fugarían a Islandia y se integrarían en una mandada de huskys, le importaba una mierda. Pero cada vez que tuviese a Derek Hale cerca iba a decirle todo lo que le importaba, aunque tuviese que aprender Morse para deletreárselo en la palma de la mano cuando nadie los viese.

Y le estamparía la cabeza contra el volante del Camaro por haberse atrevido a despedirse de él.

Para antes tenía que hacer una cosa.

Se acercó a la cama y se quitó la chaqueta con cuidado, y después la camiseta, doblándola para dejarla bajo la almohada de Derek con su sudadera, para que el chico supiese que había estado allí si volvía antes de que se viesen.

Abrió el armario y sacó una de las camisetas del moreno para ponerse él, y después colgó la chaqueta con cuidado, de la misma forma que la había encontrado, pero moviendo el resto de perchas para que no quedasen aplastadas contra los extremos.

Finalmente se agachó y recuperó el sobre del suelo, lo apoyó en una rodilla y lo alisó con las manos lo mejor que pudo, y tras acercarse a la mesa y escribir algo él, lo metió de nuevo en el bolsillo de la chupa.

Cerró el armario, suspiró, y mientras salía del apartamento sacó el teléfono para llamar a Boyd. Luego a Peter. Y le pediría a alguno el número de Cora si la chica no estaba con ninguno de ellos.

Antes de darle al botón para realizar la llamada movió la cabeza para hundir la cara en la tela de la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Porque ya volvía a respirar. Y el olor de Derek hacía que lo hiciese con más ganas. Porque el mundo volvía a tener sentido.

Y si Derek volvía por su pie al apartamento, magullado y destrozado, perdido cómo lo había estado él, en cuanto notase su olor y fuese al armario sabría que lo seguía teniendo a él. Pasase lo que pasase.

El mismo sobre que había estado esperando por Stiles en la chaqueta esperaba ahora por Derek. Perfectamente cerrado. Tal y cómo el lobo lo había dejado, sólo un poco más arrugado y con unas cuantas palabras a mayores escritas a rotulador rojo.

 

Para Stiles. También la chaqueta.

**NO VAS A DECIRME QUE ME QUIERES POR PRIMERA VEZ PARA DESPEDIRTE DE MÍ. NO TE LO PERMITO. QUIERO OIRLO, PERO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TE DESPIDAS DE MÍ. ¿ESTAMOS?**

**Author's Note:**

> Si estáis aquí abajo: ¡gracias por leerlo! Y por favor, si queréis y estáis por la labor, comentad y sentíos completamente libres para gritarme y todo. Todavía estoy cogiéndole el truco a escribir a estos dos, este es el segundo que escribo de ellos, en cuanto tenga valor pondré el primero; por ahora más que maña soy ganas y entusiasmo, así que todas las opiniones y críticas son más que bienvenidas.
> 
>  
> 
> \- Cosas que no se dicen en el fic/se comentan por encima que en este caso serían canon en mi cabeza y os comento -
> 
> \- Sí, han estado juntos todo el verano. Derek se plantó una noche en la habitación de Stiles a ver cómo estaba, y Stiles se ofreció a ayudar a buscar a Erica y Boyd. Roce. Amistad. L'amour. (Típico sí, ¡pero es que sería tan bonito!)  
> \- Stiles besó a Heather y bajó con ella a la bodega teniendo en mente conseguir que Derek cambiase de idea sobre su separación. Tras su búsqueda del condón gigante tenía pensado frenar las cosas antes de que fuesen a mayores.  
> \- Stiles vio a Derek salir de la clase de la señorita Blake y de ahí su recelo con la aludida.  
> \- Stiles y Derek no se han acostado aún. Derek piensa que es muy pronto; así que seguimos dentro del canon con la desesperación de Stiles en los vestuarios por no ser carne de sacrificio, simplemente tiene a alguien muy específico en mente para el trabajo.  
> \- Boyd mola. Se fue con Erica, pero quiso poder cambiar de idea tantas veces el tiempo que estuvieron encerrados, que a su vuelta, y al saber cómo Derek no dejó de buscarlos y fue a por ellos se acercó a él. Por eso Stiles piensa en llamarlo, porque sabe que además de él, quienes son más reticentes a aceptar la muerte de Derek son su hermana, Peter y Boyd; por eso cuenta con que estén pensando en buscarlo o lo ayuden a ello.
> 
> Y ya está, este fic salió de mi cabreo monumental tras el capítulo cinco. Realmente tenía ganas de estrangular a Jeff, o gritarle cosas sobre como Jennifer se parece sospechosamente a Stiles, pero con vagina, o que Derek Hale no confiaría tan fácilmente cómo lo está haciendo en la profesora en nadie, ni en la mismísima Laura resucita ante sus ojos. Peeeero, como eso son cosas feas que no se hacen, canalicé mi mala leche y... bueno, salió esto. Lo dicho, sentíos completamente libres de opinar y comentar. Es más, por favor, hacedlo. ^^  
> Deb


End file.
